Ignorace is a bliss
by OOC writer
Summary: Harry goes to Lunelle to find that they don't know about Voldemort, or Harry. But him and the gang learn that ignorance really can be a bliss.


Ignorance is a bliss...

Harry stared at the school in front of them. The building was beautiful, but it looked very old. "Welcome to Lunelle school for the nightly magical study."

Harry looked up and realized that a young witch with blond hair and fair skin had appeared in front of them. He knew it must have been her that had spoken. She seemed to turn towards him. "I'm Cisi Lunesta, the headmistress of Lunelle. Go in and meet the students while Dumbledore and I talk."

Hermione and Ron started to follow the other students before Harry pulled them back. Harry pulled them behind a corner before Dumbledore started speaking. "My dear lady..."

"I prefer Cisi." The beautiful young woman said.

"Excuse me then." Dumbledore said apologetically. "You know why I'm here don't you. You were always such a great Legilimens."

She stared at him venomously. "Yes, I know why you're here. You didn't even try to close your mind did you? Well, then you should know my answer."

"Cisi. You have to. You must understand the severity of the problem." Dumbledore said pleadingly.

"I do know. But I also know that since they do not know, they do not seem to be in danger." Cisi said as if that explained it.

"They don't even know how to defend themselves! You are leaving them in a dangerous place." Dumbledore objected.

"They do not need to know of the evils of the world." Cisi said, sounding sad. "I knew and I almost died because of it."

"It was not because you knew of the evils or even because you fought it! Voldemort thought you were weak, and by thinking that he made a deathly mistake."

Cisi looked down at her feet. "Fine. If you have to tell them, then do. But let the children mingle for a while first."

Dumbledore nodded. "Fine."

Cisi turned to walk away, but Dumbledore stopped her. "I want them to come to Hogwarts. We have wonderful defense against the dark art teachers. And I'd be happy if you'd come to teach. You could be a solar teacher, if you like the night so much."

Cisi smiled. "That does sound good, but I don't know. I love having my own school. It was the only thing I was really good at. It was really one of your better ideas."

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm glad you liked the idea. You really have outdone yourself. How did you ever find the right students to come here?"

Cisi looked saddened. "My students are vampires who can't be out during the day, those who were abused and raped, and those who just plainly don't like days. They've had enough evil in their lives, I didn't think they needed to know of anymore."

"I'm happy that you decided to help those are worse off then you. You have shown Voldemort who's better. But how, may I ask, do you hide the school?"

"I don't really. It's almost like a boarding school. Nobody ever sees anyone come in, or anybody go out. And really, nobody ever wonders."

"That's extraordinary." Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe we should get inside, it's starting to get a little cold."

Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione's collar. They turned around and ran with him inside. Harry then accidentally ran into a red headed boy. But his hair wasn't just red, it was flame red.

'Oh sorry." Harry said. "I didn't mean to."

"It's fine." The boy said.

Harry looked around and realized that the boy was on the outside of the crowd, not really hanging around with anyone. "Hi. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Hi. My name's Eviander Nuchane." Harry shook his hand. The boy seemed really nice why was he alone.

Suddenly a slow song came on. Eviander took Harry's hand. "Wanna dance."

His eyes were pleading, so Harry nodded. Eviander was a good dancer. He knew all the steps, and Harry didn't. Everyone seemed to stare, and Harry became a little self-conscious. "Um, how about we go back over by the wall."

Eviander looked crushed, but he followed. He looked at Harry. "I'm so sorry. Sometimes I get so carried away that I..."

"It's fine." Harry said imitating Eviander earlier. "It was actually kind of fun."

Harry knew this wasn't exactly true, but it was nice to be with someone who knew him as himself instead of because he was famous.

Eviander looked excited. "You mean you're gay?"

"Actually, no. But it was nice to dance with someone who liked me for me. At my school the only reason someone would want to dance or go out with me because I'm famous."

Eviander laughed. "Famous. For what?"

"Maybe I'll tell you later. Please tell me... Is that hair naturally red like that or, did something happen."

Eviander looked at him amazed. "I thought you were going to make fun of me because of my sexuality."

Harry smiled kindly. "I would never do that."

Eviander looked down at the floor. "Actually, my mother did it. She had learned I was gay. So one day she decided to curse me by turning my hair flame red. It's permanent."

"Oh. That's so sad." Harry said. "I can't believe anyone would do that to you."

But actually he could. If he were the Durleys would shun him. Probably beat him, and then leave him out to die. "So, you've had a pretty rough life, huh."

Eviander sighed deeply. "Kinda yes."

"Is that why you were alone when I found you?"

"Yes. Nobody understands me." Eviander said looking around at his classmates. "I actually was hopeing to make friends with somebody from the other school."

"Well, you just made one," Harry said. At that moment Hermione and Ron came up to him.

"Harry." Hermione said quickly. "I just met a kid who was raped as a child, always during the day. That's why he likes this night school. He feels safe at night."

"Ahh. You're talking about Ozcondi, aren't you?" Eviander said. "Yes. He loves this school."

"Yeah. Well I just met this beautiful vampire babe, Kadisno." Ron said reminiscing.

"He can't do it, Harry. They're happy here." Hermione said desperately. "Their ignorance really is a bliss. They have enough troubles, they don't need anymore."

"I know what you mean." Harry said looking at Eviander.

"Attention boys and girls..."

"Harry quick. We have to do something." Hermione said.

Harry ran past Hermione. He ran onto the stage. "Professor Dumbledore!"

"Harry! I'm trying to tell them something."

"I know, but let me tell you something first."

"Okay." Dumbledore said, and he put down the microphone to follow Harry. When they got outside Dumbledore watched him intently. "So then Harry. What is this about?"

"Sir, you can't tell them about Voldemort. You can't make them move. You can't ruin their lives."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Either you have learned Legilimency, or you were spying on us earlier."

"I'm sorry sir. But I met a very influential person tonight, and I learned that ignorance is a bliss." Harry stopped to see how he'd react. When Dumbledore didn't say anything he continued. "These people have had a hard life. They've known evil and have had to fight it themselves. Do they really need to go through it all again?"

Dumbledore smiled. "You have grown tonight. And you are very right. Fine, I will not tell them."

Harry jumped up enthusiastically and hugged Dumbledore. "Thank you."

"I'm not doing it just for you."

"I know. You're doing it so they can be happy."

Dumbledore walked back in and Harry followed stopping by Hermione and Ron. Dumbledore got up to the stage. "I am glad to see that the two schools have mingled. I hope you all enjoyed the night tonight. I hope you all have made some very good friends. And good night."

Cisi stared at Dumbledore amazed and mouthed the words. "Thank you.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all learned that night that ignorance really can be a bliss.


End file.
